Pictures of you HH songfic
by roglam
Summary: Fotos de você, fotos de mim/ Lembra de nós, tudo o que nós eramos...


**Pictures of you**

**(song-fic HH)  
**

_*Baseada na m__úsica: Pictures of you (The last goodnight)_

_Fotos de você_

_Esse é o relógio sob a parede_

_Esta é toda a história de nós_

_Este é o primeiro som de uma criança recém-nascida_

_Antes que começar a engatinhar_

_Esta é a guerra que é nunca foi ganhada_

_Este é um soldado e sua arma_

_Esta é a mãe que espera pelo telefone,_

_Orando pelo seu filho._

_Fotos de você, fotos de mim_

_Pendurado em cima de sua parede para que o mundo veja_

_Fotos de você, fotos de mim_

_Lembra de nós, tudo o que nós eramos_

_Há uma droga que cura tudo_

_Bloqueada pela parede governamental_

_Nós somos os cientistas dentro do laboratório,_

_Só esperando pela ligação_

_Este terremoto tem que fazer eu entrar_

_Eu estou mais alto e seco_

_Confesse para mim, cada momento secreto_

_Cada promessa roubada você acreditou_

_Confesse para mim, todas as mentiras entre nós_

_Como foi difícil nossa força for balançada_

* * *

-A luz ainda está acessa.

-Eu nao vou apagar

-Harry, já disse que não...

-Hermione! Eu so quero ficar mais um pouco, está bem? Só mais um pouco.

-Oh... Certo.

(...)

-Já passam das 2 da manhã... É melhor você ir.

-Não... Eu preciso, só um pouco mais...

-Harry! Eu nao entendo! Eu não posso...

-Sim, Hermione! Voce entende. Eu sei que você entende. Sei que você pode!

-Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

-Amor... É você quem está fazendo. Eu só... Não acho justo!

-Depende de quem vê.

-Não entendo.

-Harry. É simples, pra você não é justo, mas pra mim apenas é...

-O certo...

-Exato.

(...)

-Não ouse fechar os olhos Hermione.

-Como poderia..? Você ainda não apagou a luz...

-Hermione...

-Está bem, está bem... Amor, me desculpe... Eu só preciso que entenda que eu... não posso mais...

-Psiu! Nem uma palavra mais. Você entende Hermione? Nem mais uma palavra!

-Harry... Está bem.

(...)

-Já está quase amanhecendo e você já está aqui desde às 11 da noite!

-Isso só mostra que o tempo passa rápido demais.

-Pra alguém tem que passar...

-Você está fazendo denovo.

-O quê?

-Isso Hermione! Você está conseguindo estragar isso... De novo.

(...)

-Harry. Você sabe que haverá um dia em que isso irá acabar, não sabe?

-Claro que sei! E te prometo uma cama king-size com o colchão mais aconchegante possível, bem grande...

-Você sabe do que eu estou falando...

-Por que você insiste em nos levar ate esse assunto todos os dias Hermione?

-Harry! Por favor... Por favor Harry, me escute! Vai acontecer. Está bem? Vai acontecer.

-Como vai ser a foto de hoje? Bem, eu trouxe alguns dos seus livros... Pensei que você talvez quisesse guardar algumas fotos com eles, de lembrança...

-Oh oh, você trouxe o de Runas Antigas? Meu preferido! Obrigada Harry!

-Acho que ficaria ótimo se pusesse eles deste lado... Isto, assim...

-Espere! Meu cabelo! Como está o meu cabelo?

-Linda!

-Meu cabelo Harry...

-An... Lindo?

-Ah sim... Vejamos, pegue aquele espelho ali.

-Certo.

-Oh. Nada mal... Na verdade, não está tão horrível não é mesmo?

-Está linda Hermione! Como sempre esteve...

-Obrigada Harry.

-Mas você está mesmo, eu...

-Não por isso. Obrigada por ter trago meus livros... por... estar... aqui... Obrigada por enfrentar isso... comigo.

-Amor...

-Não Harry. Não, me deixe terminar. É que eu sei o quanto você se sacrifica, você quase não tem dormido... Todas essas noites em claro e Voldemort ainda está lá fora e...

-Hermione! Me escute. Quero que entenda uma coisa. Se eu tiver de escolher entre você e o mundo... morre o mundo...

-Não Harry. Escolha errada. Escolha muito errada... Oh Merlim... Harry, você não é assim. Não pode ser assim! Olhe ao seu redor! Tantos que lutaram... e morreram Harry, morreram pra nos proteger, morreram pra te proteger. Você tem que ser o que deve ser Harry. Não tente mudar o percurso das coisas... Não vai adiantar.

-Está bem. Eu entendo.

-Entende?

-Sim. Não vamos mais discutir... Meu tempo está acabando. Então, já posso tirar a foto?

-Sim. Pode.

CLICK

-Quero que essa fique com você.

-Todas ficarão comigo.

-Eu sei. Mas esta... guarde esta em especial.

-Acho que de todas as 364 fotos, esta é a que mais me lembra você, sabia?

-Por que? Só por que estou enfurnada no meio de um monte de livros?

-E como não poderia ser?

(...)

-Você vai conseguir.

-Como?

-Você Harry. Você vai vencer. Eu sinto...

-Eu não estaria tão confiante... afinal, minha equipe está desfalcada...

-Eu não sou importante agora. Eu sinto que já fiz minha parte, agora é com você. Só com você.

-Está equivocada Hermione, totalmente equivocada... Mais uma vez...

-E quando foi a primeira vez?

-Quando disse que eu não te amava...

-Ah.

-Eu preciso ir.

-Sim. Voce precisa...

-Hermione...

-Harry...

-Bem... Adeus Harry.

-Não é um adeus. É até breve.

-Eu realmente espero que não seja.

-Até breve Hermione.

Ele não esperou a resposta dela.

* * *

Duas senhoras limpavam o quarto que até 5 dias atrás era ocupado por uma tal senhorita Hermione Granger...

-Mas você sabe o que houve aqui Claudine?

-Sei sim. Este quarto foi ocupado por Hermione Granger. Dizem que ela era a namorada do famoso Harry Potter.

-Namorada de Harry Potter?

-Sim. Pobre menino. Já faz quase uma semana que a menina Granger faleceu e ele ainda continua inconformado... Dizem que ele se mantem trancado dentro de um quarto na casa da sede da Ordem...

-Coitadinho, deve estar inconsolável...

-E sabe o que é mais curioso? Me parece que várias fotos da menina estão espalhadas pela casa da Ordem. Ninguém sabe exatamente por que ele fez isso, mas a mim isto soa um tanto deprimente... Olhar fotos da namorada que foram tiradas enquanto ela esteve aqui neste leito asqueroso, sofrendo de cancêr durante um ano inteiro!

-É pedir pra sofrer mesmo... E será que ele volta? Digo, será que os membros da Ordem podem contar com ele nesta guerra contra você-sabe-quem?

-Acho que por enquanto só nos resta esperar e ver o que vai acontecer... Mas pelo que eu li na matéria de Rita Skeeter, ele parece estar num estado deplorável, o pobrezinho.

-Mas também! Aquele garoto tinha uma saúde de ferro. Nao sei como ele aguentava! Treinar com a Ordem o dia inteiro e passar todas as noites aqui, acordado com ela...

-Eu sempre o achei meio esquisito... Um tanto esquizofrênico, eu diria... Mas, o que podemos fazer? Agora que a menina se foi, talvez ele esteja percebendo o cansasso que essa rotina causou no seu corpo...

-É, talvez algumas noites bem dormidas o revigorem.

-Mas eu ainda estou encucada com uma coisa? Por que ele insistia em tirar uma foto dela religiosamente todos os dias?

-Isso é algo que acredito que nunca saberemos... A não ser que Rita Skeeter se aventure a tentar achar a sede da Ordem novamente, o que acho pouco provável minha amiga.

* * *

E realmente, nunca foram descobrir. Ninguém descobriu. Só ele sabia. Só Harry sabia que as 365 fotos representavam cada dia do último ano que passara ao lado dela. Cada clique, cada momento... Alguns sorrindo, outros tantos com ela mostrando aquela expressão que ele tanto adorava. Aquela que ele apelidara de cara-de-sabe-tudo. E agora... só haviam essas 365 fotos, alias, 365 mensagens. Mensagens de Hermione pra ele, porque sim, em cada imagem, a cada dia, ele encontrava uma mensagem secreta. Algo só deles. Algo que somente ele podia sentir, podia ver refletido naquelas fotos.

Fotos de Hermione.

Sua Hermione.

+++FIM+++

Bem, não ficou lá essas coisas... espero que não tenha ficado muito confuso o diálogo.

Beijus e obrigada a todos que leem ^^


End file.
